


Blood Moon

by robinrunsfiction



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Modern Era, Reincarnation, Vampire AU, Vampire Gerard Way, Victorian era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinrunsfiction/pseuds/robinrunsfiction
Summary: Gerard is a vampire looking for his next meal, but finds something more
Relationships: Gerard Way/Reader, Vampire Gerard Way/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Part 1

Gerard strode down the cobblestone street, his footsteps and cane the only sound on the dark, deserted midnight street. The moon shone down, his silver white hair glowing against his hauntingly pale skin. His eyes were dark; searching, hunting in the dark. 

Then his ears perked up at the sound of faint humming, luring him down the road toward the source of the sound. When he came upon the house at the end of the street, he finally saw her sitting in the window, gazing up at the moon, humming peacefully to herself. Something stirred within him; a hunger, but also an awe and attraction that was louder than the desire to consume her.

“Pardon me miss,” he called out, and she jumped slightly, unaware of his presence until he spoke. “I’m sorry to frighten you. I just wanted to let you know your beauty outshines the moon and the stars in the sky.”

She looked down at him and smiled. If he had been closer, he would have seen the blush that dusted her cheeks. “Thank you, sir. May I ask your name?”

“Gerard,” he replied with a tight-lipped smile. “And you?”

“(YN),” she replied.

“It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance this evening,” he replied before he continued further up the road. He glanced back momentarily and saw she was still watching him. He did not trust himself enough not to ruin her completely and he didn’t know if he would be able to live with himself if he did. But all he could think of was the way the moonlight lit her face, and the shadows across her perfect neck.

He would be back tomorrow night.

~

The night (YN) met Gerard, she had stayed up late, unable to sleep, as if she was destined to be sitting by her window waiting for a handsome stranger to walk by. 

But that wasn’t how respectable young women found a husband her mother would tell her if she were to find out about that late-night encounter. But she never told her mother of all the late nights she now spent perched at her windowsill, waiting for Gerard on his midnight stroll.

After weeks of Gerard calling on her in the pale moon light, (YN) grew weary of the distance between her and Gerard. She slipped down the stairs and onto the front porch of her home, wrapped up in a blanket on the front steps, shivering from the unusually cold air.

(YN) heard the footsteps and the cane striking against the stone street as he approached. She watched silently as Gerard’s searched at her window, not noticing her waiting below. She smiled as his eyes drifted down and a smirk grew on his face when she got up, meeting him halfway across the lawn.

“The princess descends from her tower,” he said with a polite bow, and (YN) curtsied in return. 

“I finally had to see you up close, you’ve been haunting my thoughts since we first spoke,” (YN) said softly.

Gerard chuckled. “I’ve been told I have that affect.”

(YN) looked him up and down. In his all black garb he could have been something sinister; a monster or a demon. She didn’t fear him though, she had always loved tales meant to frighten.

“(YN), I hope I am not out of place to say that you’re more beautiful than I could have imagined now that I stand before you.”

(YN) felt the breath hitch in her chest and her heart pounded as she reached out and took his hand not holding the cane. His hands were ice cold, but she assumed hers must have felt the same to him. The night seemed to be getting colder and darker as they stood together, her breath coming out in clouds.

“Gerard,” she said softly.

He brought her hand to his lips and placed a kiss against the back of it. As he looked into her eyes, she thought she saw a flicker of red spark against the darkness of his eyes, and a gasp escaped from her mouth as she recoiled slightly.

“Are you alright?” He asked, concern flooding his features.

“Yes, I apologize, I must be more tired than I suspected. I think I am seeing things,” she said laughing lightly, feeling foolish for even thinking she had seen something amiss.

“Then I shall bid you good night, my beautiful (YN),” he said politely with a nod.  
(YN)’s breath hitched in her chest again and her heart fluttered. His words echoed in her mind like a spell. _My beautiful (YN)._

The next afternoon a change of weather blew in, and the cold brisk evenings were suddenly replaced with warm and muggy air that made breathing difficult and the nights were full of storms. (YN) felt trapped in her room, looking out at the dark street as Gerard did not come. She did not blame him, she wouldn’t want him to get sick from being out in the rain, but she longed to see him again. Each night that passed, storms rumbled stronger than the last, and her desire continued to build.

~

After what felt like ages (YN) awoke one morning to find the skies were clear and blue as the sun shone down on her and she grinned happily knowing that Gerard would be back tonight.

That night as she sat in her room quietly, pretending to be asleep if her parents should pass by her door, her excitement grew. Unable to lay in her bed any longer, she started pacing her room. Suddenly her eyes fell upon her jewelry box. She didn’t have many trinkets, but decided to put on one of her necklaces, the one with a garnet stone. Something about its deep red color reminded her of Gerard.

When it was late enough, (YN) quietly crept down the stairs and out the front door. She shut it carefully behind her and jumped with fright when she turned around and found Gerard was waiting right behind her.

“Oh Gerard, you startled me,” she gasped.

“I’m so sorry my dear. I’ve just missed you so,” he said taking her hand and placing a kiss against it. This time she noticed how not only his hands were cold, but also his lips, and it sent a shiver down her spine.

“I’ve missed you greatly as well,” she said, as she led him to sit on the bench on the porch. “But Gerard, I must ask, why do you only come at night? Its as if you’re but a phantom.”

Gerard sighed. “I assure you I am not a phantom, but it is a long and complicated story I will share with you in due time, my dear. But for now, can we enjoy this time together?” He asked, his eyes pleading.

(YN) nodded and as she looked into his eyes, felt a magnetic pull to him. She swallowed hard and noticed as his eyes glanced down from her eyes to her neck, before darting back up. They were both leaning in toward each other and then their lips met, his still cold, but soft against hers. He reached up, cold fingers glancing along the side of her neck. She pulled back.

“I’ve never kissed someone like this before,” she said breathlessly.

“I’m sorry for being too forward,” Gerard said shifting away from her.

“No, I quite enjoyed it,” she said with a smile. Gerard smirked briefly before his lips reconnected with hers with more intensity than before, his hand still glancing the side of her neck.

Then without warning he moved his lips from her lips to her neck, and she gasped at the sensation.

Suddenly something sharp grazed her neck and she pulled back. “Gerard!” She gasped. When he looked up, she saw the flash of red in his eyes again matching the red of her blood on what appeared to be fangs.

“Gerard, what are you?” (YN) choked out as she got up and started to back away from him.

“My beautiful (YN), I’m so sorry,” he said pitifully. “Please I’m so hungry, I need more.”

“Wha- what?” She said backing down the steps into the yard, her hand over her neck.

“(YN), please,” he pleaded and in a flash he was in front of her, his cold hands on her arms. It was as if he had her under a spell again, the word

_please_

echoing through her mind again and again. Her eyelids grew heavy and her head lolled to the side, exposing her neck to him.

She could feel the fangs sinking in again, opening a new wound on her neck as the blood flowed. Then another bite. And another. It was as if he couldn’t get enough blood fast enough to slake his hunger.

“Gerard,” his name tumbling from her lips. “I’m so cold.”

He pulled back then, looking at the gash on the side of her formerly perfect neck. The gash that he put there. He felt sick with guilt as he looked in her eyes. They were filled with tears and the light within them began to fade. He realized then what he had done, it was exactly what he had feared all along.

“(YN), my beautiful love, I’m so sorry. I was so hungry,” he started to cry as well. “My sweet, you taste too sweet, I couldn’t stop.”

“Gerard, I do believe I loved you,” she said faintly with a weak smile.

“(YN), I’m sorry,” he wept as he felt her body go limp in his arms. He laid her down gently as he wept over her, mumbling his apologies for his greed, how he could have saved her if he had stopped in time.

Then he heard footsteps coming down the street. Dread filled him as he knew that this was the last moment he had with his beloved (YN). He leaned down and pressed a last kiss to her lips, before vanishing into the night.


	2. Part 2

It was a crisp autumn day and (YN) and her friend Jennifer had spent most of the day shopping, hopping from store to store along the main street of the old, but bustling town.

“Hey, can we go in this store?” Jennifer asked, pointing to an antique store up ahead.

“Yea, sure,” (YN) replied, following her friend inside.

“I wanna see if they have anything I can get my mom, her birthday is coming up,” Jennifer rattled on about finding the right present for the occasion, but it was as if her voice faded out for (YN) as she was drawn to the display case of antique jewelry. There was one necklace with a deep garnet stone that felt like it was calling to her.

“Need any help?” The saleswoman asked, causing (YN) to jump. “Oh sorry, didn’t mean to startle you!”

“Oh, that’s ok. What’s the story with that necklace?” She asked, pointing to the garnet.

“Well its quite curious. This necklace has been in and out of our shop many times. When they bring it back, they only say it just wasn’t theirs to keep. Maybe its cursed!” She laughed. “Would you like to try it on?”

“Yea,” (YN) replied, undeterred by the story. The saleswoman took the necklace from the case and handed it to (YN) who carefully placed it around her neck and looked in the mirror at her reflection.

“It suits you,” the saleswoman complimented.

“Ooh pretty!” Jennifer agreed, coming up behind you.

“I’m gonna get it,” you grinned.

“I’ll be curious to see if it is meant for you, or if you’ll be back,” the saleswoman said as she rang up the purchase.

“Oh, by the way, Eli texted asking if we wanna go to the pub tonight, I already said yes,” Jennifer laughed.

“Well why not I guess,” (YN) shrugged. “But I want to go home and change first. I need an outfit to show off this necklace.”

~

It was a typically lively night at the pub with their friends. (YN) couldn’t help but feel distracted though, as if someone was watching her.

“Earth to (YN),” she heard her friend Eli say.

“Sorry, what’s up?”

“You know that guy over there has been staring at you like all night,” she said nodding across the room.

You followed where she gestured and saw a thin, pale man with darkness around his eyes and silvery white hair.

“Oh creepy,” Jennifer said.

(YN) couldn’t help but smile. Something about this man was familiar to her, like they had met before, or like they were meant to meet. “Should I go talk to him?”

“No,” Jennifer said at the same moment Eli said “Yes!”

“You all are no help,” (YN) said rolling her eyes.

“Maybe I can be of help then,” a voice said from behind her.

(YN) turned in her seat to find the handsome stranger now standing behind her chair. “Oh, well maybe you can. I’m (YN),” she said extending her hand in greeting.

It seemed as if the stranger had the wind knocked out of him for a moment before he recomposed himself. “Nice to meet you, I’m Gerard,” he said taking her hand, not to shake it, but rather placing a kiss on the back of it.

Now it was (YN)’s turn to be taken aback. At first it was because of the nature of the gesture, so classically romantic, but then because she noticed how cool his lips were. It sent an invigorating shiver down her spine.

“Do you wanna go someplace quieter to talk?” (YN) asked, suddenly feeling like she wanted nothing more than to be alone with him.

“After you,” he said stepping back allowing her room to get out of her chair.

(YN) dropped some money on the table. “That should take care of my share, in case…” she trailed off with a sly smile and Eli grinned back.

“Hey,” Jennifer said, grabbing (YN)’s arm and pulling her close. “Text me when you get home safe.”

(YN) nodded in agreement before turning her attention back to Gerard. “Ready?”

He nodded and (YN) lead the way outside. “Oh, I was going to suggest a walk, but if you just want to sit and talk,” (YN) said, suddenly embarrassed as she had not noticed his cane before.

“Its fine, we can walk. I’ve had this nagging injury that never seemed to heal from when my friend tackled me,” Gerard laughed and shook his head at the memory and (YN) laughed as well.

As they walked through the park in the moonlight, (YN) found it as easy to talk to Gerard as it was to talk to her friends that she had known for ages. The way he felt so familiar to her made her feel slightly guilty that she didn’t recognize him.

“Gerard, can I ask you something? And I’m sorry if this is rude, but have we met before tonight? Like I feel like we know each other, you know? Shit, is that weird?” (YN) felt her cheeks burning with a blush as they stopped under a streetlamp.

“Maybe it was a past life,” he smiled knowingly.

“Do you believe in that kind of thing?”

“Why not? There are stranger things to believe in, don’t you think?”

(YN) shrugged. “I guess I hadn’t really thought about any of it too much. But if you’re sure that we haven’t met, then I’ll believe you.”

They resumed walking and Gerard took (YN)’s hand with his free hand. She noted how cold it was, as if this poor man had anemia or something.

“Oh, I didn’t even realize how close we were to my place, would you mind walking me the rest of the way?” (YN) asked as they exited the opposite side of the park. “It’s a safe neighborhood, but you never know.”

“Of course, wouldn’t want you to have to walk alone. Might be monsters out here,” he chuckled.

“Or maybe you’re the monster all along,” she laughed.

“Don’t worry, vampires will never hurt you,” he replied and squeezed her hand.

When they arrived at the front door to her building, she stopped at the foot of the stairs. “Gerard, I’d really like to see you again, if you’re interested,” she smiled shyly.

“I’d love that,” he replied, an air of relief in his tone, as he handed her his phone. When she finished entering her number, he saw she left her name as (YFN) (YLN) 🖤

He smiled at her and sweetly placed a kiss against her cheek, the cold again lingering. “Good night (YN).”

“Goodnight Gerard, it was a pleasure to meet you this evening.”

Gerard again seemed as if he had been taken by surprise by her words. He smiled as she turned and went inside. Then a light in the second floor came on and she waved from the window. He smiled up at her as he turned to leave, but he felt sick to his stomach.

It really was his beloved (YN, and he was not going to lose her again. Especially not at his own hand.

~

Over the next few weeks, Gerard and (YN)’s romance slowly began to blossom. The familiarity (YN) felt for Gerard made getting to know him seem easy, like she somehow knew everything he was telling her, but there did seem like a large puzzle piece was still missing. But despite trying to sort out that enigma, she felt as if she were falling for Gerard’s mysterious charms. He was a gentleman, never pushing her physically, to the point where (YN) would have to encourage him to take things further.

Gerard had taken (YN) out to a classic film festival and once again they stood at the steps to her building. (YN) had started to wonder if she had misjudged things with Gerard. He held her hand, pulled chairs out when she sat down, placed delicate kisses on her cheek or the back of her hand, but she wanted him to kiss her. As the full moon shone down on them, she felt like her stomach was full of butterflies.

“I had a great time tonight. I love those old movies; the men were such gentlemen back then. You must have been raised on them, you’re so polite as well,” she smiled.

“You could say that,” he replied, smiling down at her.

“Gerard, would you like to kiss me?” She asked nervously after a moment of silence between them.

“Very much,” he replied with a grin. He leaned down and softly he placed his lips against hers. She leaned into him and he reached up and placed his hand along the side of her neck, fingers trailing down to her collarbone, and the skin underneath his touch lit up with pain. A vision shot through her mind of a woman gasping in shock and pain, grabbing her neck, but what confused her the most was the old-fashioned clothing the woman wore. (YN) pulled away from Gerard with a gasp, grabbing at her neck.

“Are you ok?” Gerard asked. He looked frightened, grabbing at her arms.

“I… I don’t know! That was the weirdest thing!” The pain began to subside in her neck. “I’ve always had this birthmark here,” she said gesturing to the side of her neck, “and it just started to hurt and…” She trailed off. What would Gerard think if she told him she had a horror movie like vision when he kissed her for the first time.

Gerard didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how to explain what she saw, what she felt when he touched her neck. He just looked on pitifully.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to end our date like this,” she said sadly.

“No, I’m sorry,” he said pulling her against him, rubbing her back. “I’m so sorry my beautiful (YN),” he murmured as he rested his head on top of hers.

They stood together in the cooling night air for some time before (YN) pulled back with a sigh. “I should go in. Thank you for the wonderful night, despite the weirdness,” she said with a sad laugh while gesturing to her neck.

“It was my pleasure,” he replied. She leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips, and thankfully all she felt was the butterflies in her stomach again. With a smile she turned and headed inside.

~

(YN)’s thoughts became consumed by the vision she had of the woman in the Victorian clothes and why she appeared to her. (YN) went to the library and spent hours pouring over scans of old newspapers and checking out books on local history books.

She didn’t realize how late it was when Gerard called. He said he wanted to check up on her after not hearing from her for a few nights.

When Gerard knocked on her door, he was taken aback by her appearance when he saw her. Dark circles under her eyes looked like bruises, and her skin appeared ashen. “(YN) are you ok? What is going on?” He asked as she invited him in.

“Yea, I just got so totally wrapped up in this unsolved mystery from over a hundred years ago. This woman… she had the same name as me, and she was brutally attacked and left for dead in her front yard, and look at this,” she said pulling out a newspaper clipping from the time, “look at that necklace, is it not this one?” She asked holding up the garnet charm that hung around her neck.

Gerard felt sick as he nodded. “Ha-have you seen a photo of her?”

“Not yet, I think its in this book though,” she said sitting down, patting the stack on her coffee table.

Gerard sat down next to her. “(YN), what if you don’t like what you find?”

(YN) furrowed her brow. “What do you mean?”

“(YN),” Gerard sighed, unsure how to say what he needed to tell her.

“Gerard,” she said, her voice growing impatient. “What do you know?”

“Do you remember what I said about maybe we knew each other in a past life?”

“Yea…”

“And that vampires will never hurt you?”

(YN)’s heart was hammering in her chest and she felt ill. “Yea,” she replied as she started to lean away from him.

“(YN), I know who killed her… you… back then.”

“Who Gerard?” She felt like she knew the answer before he even said it.

“Me.”

“Gerard,” she whispered as she got up, tripping over her own feet. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m a vampire,” he said quietly, looking at his hands.

“Why though? Is this some sick game to you, find out how many times you can kill the same innocent woman throughout history?”

“I’ve changed, I’m not the monster I was back then! I didn’t know how to control my hunger then. I have a system now, I don’t need to hunt anymore,” he pleaded.

“When were you going to tell me? Because I believe I loved you,” she choked out.

“Loved?” He looked up then, his eyes starting to fill with tears.

“You killed me,” (YN) said softly. “How do I forgive that?”

“I understand,” he said getting up and walking toward the door. “I’m sorry for then, I’m sorry for now. I never stopped loving you, not for a hundred years. I’m so sorry, I’ll leave you alone.”

(YN) watched as he left and sank to her knees, her head spinning. Instinctively, she clutched at the amulet around her neck and took a deep breath. Suddenly she was on her feet, opening the door, running down the stairs. When she got outside, she looked in both directions, but decided to head toward the park. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, into dark depths of the park.

Then she saw him sitting alone, his silver white hair shining under the streetlamp. He looked up when he heard her approach.

“You knew it was me from the moment we met, didn’t you?”

Gerard nodded silently.

“And you could have killed me at any time if that’s what you really wanted. But you didn’t.”

“I searched and waited for you. And protected that necklace, hoping it would bring you back to me so I could try to make it up to you. I owe you a lifetime.”

She nodded as she approached him, and he stood up. “Kiss me again, like you mean it.”

He leaned down in an instant, not having to be told twice and captured her lips against hers. She leaned into him as he held her waist. She didn’t feel any pain where he touched her, and a thought crossed her mind as their lips moved together.

She reached down and grabbed his hand and brought it up. He pulled back from the kiss then, confusion on his face as she brought his hand to the mark on her neck.

She closed her eyes, bracing for the searing, but it didn’t come. All that flashed through her mind was memories of a different time, feelings of fledgling love and anticipation, of Gerard’s face, not unlike it was now gazing down at her, concern and love written across it.

She looked up at him. “You really didn’t mean to did you.”

“It was an accident I will never repeat. I’m so sorry, I love you, my beautiful (YN).”

“I love you too Gerard,” she replied wrapping her arms around him in an embrace. “One day, if I want, would you turn me so we could be together forever.”

“If that’s what you want, it would be an honor,” he said looking down at her adoringly before kissing her again. And for a moment, she could have sworn his lips were warm.


End file.
